Fibulanophobie
by nesache
Summary: défi : Vous voulez voir Rogue avec une phobie chelou, c'est ici.


Défi : j'ai choisi un fandom et un personnage, on me tire au sort une peur irrationnelle. Je vous laisse la découvrir (à part si vous avez compris le titre).

bouhbouhbouhbouhbouhbouhbouhbouh

bouhbouhbouhbouhbouhbouhbouhbouh

Severus passa les portes géantes de Poudlard et descendit dans le parc, robe noir simple et visage aussi fermé qu'une porte de prison comme à son habitude. C'était l'été et les inutiles condiments qu'étaient les élèves de poudlard, qui se trouvaient aussi être malheureusement ses élèves, s'allongeaient de façon plate et molle dans l'herbe autour du lac.

Il s'évertua à regarder droit devant lui, empêchant ainsi ses yeux de contempler ce triste spectacle et fonça tout droit en direction de la forêt interdite où il put respirer de nouveau correctement.

-Comment allez-vous professeur ? Surgit des ténèbres la grosse voix d'Hagrid.

Severus sursauta d'horreur quand Hagrid se dévoila à la lumière du soleil.

-C'est quoi cette immondice ?

-Ça ? Mais c'est ma nouvelle chemise, professeur. Elle vient tout droit de chez les moldus, ça se fait beaucoup maintenant. Ils m'ont un peu regardé bizarre quand je l'ai acheté et puis j'ai quand même dû l'agrandir parce qu'il y a pas vraiment de vêtements pour les gens comme moi là bas.

Il eut soudain l'air triste. S'il avait été dans son état normal, Rogue aurait depuis longtemps déjà remballé Hagrid dans son monologue et serait partit chercher ses ingrédients dans la forêt comme il l'avait initialement prévu. A la place, il se retrouve à fixer avec une panique croissante les boutons de la chemise du crétin local.

Il pourrait vous faire un long discours sur le pourquoi les boutons de vêtements représentent la plus grande menace pour l'humanité, avant les mages noirs fous et la reproduction de la race des Potter. Il pourrait vous dire que ces horreurs rondes à quatre trous globuleux qui vous fixent de la manière la plus stoïque qui soit, vous promet malheurs et dévastations dans votre vie.

Il pourrait vous dire que ces anomalies artisanales, souvent constitué d'une matière différente du vêtement brisent l'harmonie visuelle et tactile de la douce sensation du tissu.

Mais surtout, il pourrait vous dire qu'ils risquent à tout moment de se détacher, de s'animer et d'aspirer votre âme pour l'enfermer dans un de ses trous diaboliques. Du moins c'est sa théorie, quatre trous, quatre âmes, le bouton ne sera rassasié qu'après avoir fini de toutes les rassembler.

-Professeur Rogue, vous vous sentez bien ?

-Oui, Severus s'en voulut du son de sa voix beaucoup trop aiguë. Hum, j'allais juste chercher des ingrédients…

Il se martela intérieurement. Depuis quand racontait-il sa vie à Hagrid ? Il décida d'arrêter là les dégâts et de reprendre sa route du pas austère qu'il avait mis des années à maîtriser.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez précisément comme ingrédients mais les centaures sont en plein dans une partie de chasse qu'a l'air assez importante. Une sorte de concours si j'ai bien compris. C'est dangereux là dedans en ce moment, on a vite fait de se prendre une flèche…

Rogue lança un regard noir à Hagrid, comme si c'était de sa faute que les centaures se soient décidés à s'arracher à leur contemplation du ciel pour aller s'exciter sur le gibier. Ce faisant, ses yeux recroisèrent la route de ceux, ronds et inexpressifs, des boutons de chemise.

-Vous l'aimez ma chemise hein ? C'est vrai qu'elle est belle, je pourrais vous indiquer le magasin qui me la vendu si vous voulez.

-Hagrid, votre chemise est aussi belle qu'un tas d'ordures qui aurait été vomis par l'erreur absolue que constitue votre petit cerbère domestiqué.

-Touffu est un bon chien, bien élevé, protesta Hagrid.

-Si vous le dites, dit-il en tournant les talons en direction du parc.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrghhhhhh

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrghhhhhh

A peine eut-il fait un pas à l'air libre qu'il se prit un jet d'eau au visage.

-Touch…et merde.

Colère. Tempête. Rage.

-Potter, fit-il de sa voix la plus doucereuse, vous avez trois secondes pour…

Il s'arrêta net en apercevant la chemise de l'adolescent. Une version plus petite et plus potable que celle du garde-chasse mais possédant les mêmes petits boutons sournois. Encore une fois, il fut incapable de bouger un muscle.

-...juste une bataille d'eau, et dehors en plus, vous ne pouvez pas nous punir pour ça…

Cette forme ronde. Ces quatre yeux fixes. Ne pas bouger. Danger.

-…nous fait réviser l'aguamenti en plus, non vraiment vous n'avez aucune raison de…

Dangerdangerdangerdanger…

-STOP ! Vous...vous éloignez ces trucs de moi ou je mange tous vos devoirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Il se figea et pris du recul sur lui-même, un doigt accusateur toujours pointé en direction d'un Potter ahuri. Était il à ce point devenu irrationnel qu'il avait fini par s'humilier devant son pire ennemi ? Apparemment.

-Professeur, vous allez b…

-Oubliettes.

Parce qu'il doit garder sa dignité. C'est quand même plus important que la santé mentale d'un enfant. Surtout celui-là.

Potter le regarda d'un air vaseux.

-Allez retourner faire joujou avec vos camarades et arrêter de me faire perdre mon temps ! Dit-il d'un ton sec.

Le gryffondor fulmina et partit d'un pas raide en serrant les poings. Pas d'inquiétude à ce niveau là, il est dans son état normal.

Le retour jusqu'au château fut un parcours du combattant, slalomant entre des élèves habillés à la mode moldue et exhibant leurs boutons de chemises comme si il s'agissait d'une chose banale. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il croise Hagrid et ses boutons XXXXXL ? Depuis il ne remarquait plus que ça.

-Bien le bonjour, mon cher Severus.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée et à peine plus dans sa vie, il sursauta.

-Bonjour Albus.

-Vous me paraissez sur les nerfs.

-Tout va bien, s'agaça t-il.

-Voulez-vous que je vous parle de mon nouveau hobby ? Rien de telle qu'une conversation inintéressante pour vous calmer.

-Allez-y, dit-il en chassant l'air négligemment de sa main, enfin prêt à ouvrir votre confiserie ?

-Confiserie ? Mercerie vous voulez dire, figurez vous que je me suis mis à la couture…

Il lança au directeur un regard fuyant.

-Noooonn? dit-il d'une voix fausse. Vous m'excuserez maintenant Albus mais j'ai besoin d'aller épousseter les deux grains de poussières sur la poignée de porte de mes appartements.

Décidemment, la panique ne lui réussissais pas. Incroyable qu'il ai réussi à s'en sortir régulièrement avec une armée de psychopathes alors qu'il est incapable de se contrôler dès qu'on mentionne l'univers de la couture.

-Attendez mon ami, laissez moi avant vous montrer ma collection de...boutons, Dumbledore le regarda d'un air entendu, les yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

Il sait.

-J'en ai même des sans trou vous savez ? Regardez…

Il sorti un bouton de couleur jaune fluo de sa poche, un petit canari rouge peint dessus, sans trou….Sans trou donc rassasié…Ce bouton à déjà trouvé ses quatre âmes.

-C'est pire !

Dumbledore le regarda comme un père s'apprêtant à raconter les choses de la vie à son enfant.

-Severus…

S'il avait eu quatre ans, il se serrait bouché les oreilles et aurait crié pour ne rien entendre. Comme il est en fait un adulte, il se contenta d'émettre un grognement.

-...le monde moldu est à notre porte, engendrant avec lui la multiplication de nos charmants amis les boutons. Vous devez apprendre à les tolérer ! On ne peut pas attendre de la société qu'elle s'empêche de vivre parce que vous avez peur, de la même façon que vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vivre parce que vous avez peur. Regagner le contrôle de votre destin mon garçon.

La solution serait de rassembler tous les boutons de la Terre et de les lui faire bouffer. Voilà ! Ainsi il aura vaincu sa peur et fait alliance avec les boutons tout en terrassant une personne qui encombre sa vie depuis bien trop longtemps avec ses sermons.

Le pétillement dans les yeux du directeur s'aggrava distinctement comme s'il savait exactement ce que venait de penser Severus. Impossible, rejeta t-il, il bloque toujours son esprit, c'est devenu un réflexe. Oh attendez, avait-il dit tout ça à voix haute ?

-Je serais enchanté de savoir que ma mort a servi à quelque chose, dit le vieil homme en se penchant vers lui d'un air complice et en lui lançant un clin d'œil avant de partir.

Accepter l'inévitable ? Jamais ! Et puis peut-être y avait-il une autre solution. Il sortit une nouvelle fois dans le parc et attrapa un Potter trempé par le col de sa chemise pour l'emmener à part.

-Potter !

-Monsieur.

-Ne commencer pas avec votre insolence. Écoutez moi bien, vous voyez vos boutons de chemise, là, là, là, partout…

Il prit un moment pour se dire que son sortilège d'amnésie n'aura vraiment servi à rien.

-...et bien ils sont absolument horribles, complètement dépassés ! Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de les enlever et de vous servir de votre célébrité de gamin arrogamment chanceux pour créer une nouvelle mode.

-Je croyais qu'ils étaient déjà dépassés !

-VOUS...ALLEZ...ME CRÉER...UNE NOUVELLE MODE…

-Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne moi ? Lança t-il en se dégageant de la poigne de son professeur.

-La paix éternelle. Du moins de ma part…

Sans plus réfléchir, Harry arracha ses boutons un par un et les laissa tomber dans l'herbe.

-Vendu !

Severus attendit qu'il se soit éloigné pour y mettre le feu.

phobiephobiephobiephobiephobiephobiephobie

phobiephobiephobiephobiephobiephobiephobie

Review !


End file.
